


Carmilla Bar AU

by unrealistichope



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistichope/pseuds/unrealistichope
Summary: Laura is a new bartender and Carmilla is lead singer for the band that plays at the bar on Friday nights.





	1. The Job

The morning sun was filling Laura’s room with light. Her fingers fluttered between the pages of the newspaper desperately trying to find a job. Her head hopelessly falls into her hands as her desperate attempt to find a job fails once again. She grabs her jacket and slips on some shoes and heads down to Silas, the coffee shop down the street. It was her favorite place. It was a coffee shop in the morning and then every night it turned into a bar. Lafontaine, the barista and Laura’s good friend, would set up certain nights like bisexual speed dating and things like that. She opened the door and first what hits is the smell of the fresh coffee. She walks up the bar and looks around to see who is all there. It was practically empty except for a few other undergrads doing homework. She sits down and theres Laf, already with Laura’s order.

“Okay, so we've got a chocolate chip frap with three shots of espresso and a cake pop. I honestly dont know how you survive on this.”

“Well it tastes good, anyway whats happening tonight”

“Oh you know its Tuesday so its slam poetry night, Summer Society I think is the only group that signed up like always. That one girl..Danny, is gonna be there”

Laura’s cheeks became flushed as she looked down and tried to drink her coffee. She pulls out her newspaper from her backpack and starts to look for a job.

“Laura, whatcha doin”

“I need a job, my student loans are starting to pile up and I need a way to start paying them off before Im fifty”

“Why dont you work here”

“Wait really? You better not be kidding with me right now”

“No really, our last barista, Betty, just disappeared, no notice of anything. Let me just ask Perr”

Laura put her newspaper back away and waited until they brought back Perry. Perry’s curly hair was pinned back into a bun, her turtle neck engulfed her. She was attempting, Lafontaine said, to raise awareness for slam poetry night tonight by dressing like a slam poet. They had tried to convince thats not what they wear anymore, but Perry would not have it.

“So, Laura you want a job”

“Yes, Ill do whatever you need and like all my classes are in the afternoon”

“Well then, I guess you start tomorrow, be here by eight”

“Thank you thank you thank you”

Laura hoped up and started hugging them uncontrollably, as if she was kid that had just been told by her parents that they were getting a puppy.  
…  
At six thirty, Laura’s alarm rang off, but she was already up. It was her first day and she was scared she would late so she had subconsciously woken up earlier. She had already finished her report for her journalism class, so she wouldn't have to worry about that at night. She started by attempting to make different drinks as if she was already a professional. Shaking her coffee around saying to her couch that she was simply aerating it. By seven she had taken a shower and gotten dressed. She decided hey why not head over there early, maybe they could all need some help.  
She grabbed her wallet and keys and left her room, starting to head off to Silas. It was only a fifteen minute walk through the park to Silas. She arrived at seven fifteen to find Laf at the counter making an smoothie for Danny, the tall beautiful athletic redhead that was in the poetry group Summer Society.

“Well isn't our newest employee early, you weren't supposed to come in until eight”

“Im sorry Lafontaine, I just got to excited. What do you want me to do”

“Well first off you will have the exciting job of……….sweeping the floors!”

Laura grabbed the broom and started sweeping away, eventually she had finished and it had only been ten minutes.

“Lafontaine, Im done”

They looked over the counter with an impressed look on their face.

“Well then come back here Perry told me to explain to you the rules and how to work everything, but first off Laura this is Danny. You'll need to learn Danny’s order because she's a regular, she comes in every morning after her jog to get a peach mango smoothie”

Laura looked at Danny and gave a shy wave. She had always thought Danny was gorgeous and now having the chance to see her everyday was almost too much. Laf began to explain the rules about the bar. First, if its night always check ids. Stuff like that. Laura was honestly too excited to pay complete attention.

“Okay, Laura did you get all that….Laura?”

“Yeah…Yeah sorry”

Danny stood up and started to walk out.

“See y'all tomorrow, it was nice to meet you Laura, hope to see again”

“Laura, now that your little crush is gone… let me try and repeat those rules again.”

…

Thursday night came around and Perry had given her the night off because Laura had come in early yesterday, and wanted to give her one last free night before work took over. She decided to head to Silas, since it was poetry night. Maybe she would like poetry, she had never liked it before, but maybe she will this time. Maybe shell like it if Danny is the one saying it. She grabs her jacket and starts to walk down to Silas. Silas at night was nice. Hipster guys sipped kombucha while critiquing other guys slam poetry. Laura sat at the end of the bar closest to the stage. She could hear Danny talking, but honestly it wasn't for her, but she tried to look interested. Danny walked down and straight over to Laura.

 

“Hey, its Laura right?”

“Yeah”

“Ive never seen you hear before, are you going to go up and present something”

“Nooo, nooo, I just thought Id come and listen and like hear your…not just you..like other people too you know”

“I get it, you wanted to open your eyes to something new, well thanks for coming and if you ever dont have work one day you can totally hit me up and get coffee together”

Lauras heart began to race so much that she forgot to respond. She just stared at Danny until she walked away to talk with the other summers.

“Laura….Laura”

Laura turned around to Laf staring at her.

“Hey tomorrow you need to come in at five”

“In the morning?!?”

“Haha no, its Friday, come in at five at night.”

…  
Laura had never been to any of Silas’s music nights. She was usually watching Veronica Mars or writing Harry Potter fan fiction on Friday nights. It was probably going to be like poetry night, with hipsters and nerds. She walked down Silas at about 4:30, once again wanting to arrive early. She walked in and Lafontaine was helping Perry set up the stage. Laura ran over and started to help the two try and carry the speaker that was double their weight on top of the stage. Silas looked different. All the tables were pushed back towards the front, creating a space towards the stage for dancing. The lights were already dimmed. Soon people started to trickle in, but by eight Silas was packed, and not with hipsters and nerds. It was filled with the strangest group of people. Zeta’s had taken over the bar, one in particular who was on crutches was flirting with some girl from Laura’s western civ. class. Towards the middle of the dance floor were soft punks, with the black jeans and leather jackets, but none of them mattered. Laura was too busy running around delivering pitchers of beer to already drunk Zetas. Once everyone had settled some, Laura walked back to the bar to see Danny sitting down.

“Hey!”

“Hey Laura, hows it all going”

“Oh you know, its busy but great. Do you want anything….I cant personally get you anything yet but I can put in an order for you”

“Oh its fine, but maybe later though”

Laura looked towards the stage to see Perry standing up attempting to announce something. Danny finally stood up, towering over most of the people in the bar.

“HEY SHUT UP”

The bar went silent and everyone turned towards Perry.

“Well thank you Danny, now I would like to introduce, 1698!!”

Applause roared over the bar. Laura couldn't see anything except leather pants walk across the stage but could hear a Nirvanaesque band playing from the stage. Perry and Laf walked over towards Laura.

“Hey, whats the big deal with this band”

Everyone looked at each other as if Laura was crazy for not knowing who they were. Finally Laf decided to break the silence,

“They are pretty popular around here, everyone loves them”

Danny cut Laf off.

“They are complete assholes though, their lead singer Carmilla is the worst”

Everyone else nodded. Laura tried to see the stage but the crowd of people blocked her view. She stood on the edge of her seat and thats when she saw her. Carmilla.


	2. The Accident

1698 finished their show and disappeared into the back, and soon the bar began to flood with orders. Laura was running back and forth to table with empty pitchers and bringing back full pitchers. Laf was at the bar trying to put together everyones orders together as fast as she could, they looked over to Laura who was sweating at this point.

“So Laura, hows the first Friday going”

“Great Laf”

Laura tried hard to put forth a smile, but it immediately went away when she looked over and saw 1698 coming back out. Elsie, the bass guitarist, just left. Will the drummer, who looked a lot like Carmilla walked over to the Zeta’s and began to almost immediately chug beer. Carmilla sat at the counter, and began to order shots for the harem of girls she had around her. Laura turned away and kept grabbing empty cans and glasses and taking them back as fast they came out. 

“Laura, take this pitcher to those Zeta’s over there”

“Okay will do”

Laura grabbed the pitcher and began to speed walk over to the Zeta’s, but she turned the corner to fast and ran straight into someone.

“IM SO SORRY”

Laura’s apologies fell to deaf ears, and when she looked up she saw why. It was Carmilla, and she had just emptied an entire pitcher of beer onto her.

“What is wrong with you, can you look up and see where. Goddammit what is wrong with you, just get out of my way”

Before Laura could even apologize again, Carmilla was gone. She disappeared into the back and did not come back out the rest of the night. Laf came from behind her and stared down at the mess that was made.

“Hey Laura, why dont you just head home for the night. It happens to everyone, believe me”

“But did you spill onto the lead singer of the apparently extremely popular band, and Im pretty sure all these fangirls hate me because Carmilla left.”

“Yeah they probably do, so thats just another reason for you to head out”

“No its fine, Ill just go to the back and clean up”

“Okay if you want”

Eventually the Zetas left to head over to another party, and the punks had left earlier because well Carmilla left. All that was left was Laura, Laf and Perry.  
Some guys vomit was in the middle of the dance floor and the entire bar was covered in napkins with peoples numbers on them. Perry grabbed a mop and began to furiously mop the entire floor. Laura and Laf sat at the bar, picking up napkins and reading what people had written on them. 

“Hey should I apologize to Carmilla”

Laf laughed at the prospect of it.

“Hell no you shouldn’t, she was an ass to you”

“Perry what do you think”

Perry stopped mopping and looked over at Laura.

“Laura I think you should apologize, Carmilla is the lead singer of the band. That band brings in a lot of revenue for us, so we need to keep a good relationship with them”

“Perr but she was extremely rude to Laura, she doesn't need to apologize for an accident”

Laura looked down at the napkins, one said “Ill be looking forward to your call”. Should she apologize to Carmilla? Perry was right they needed to keep a good relationship with the band, but also Laf was right. Carmilla was extremely rude and didn't really deserve an apology.

“You’re right….”

Laf looked over to Perry to gloat.

 

“….Perry, I think I need to apologize”

Perry didn't even bother looking back at Laf, and just continued to mop.

“Its the right thing to do Laura”

“Im gonna head home if thats alright, Im exhausted”

“Yeah go on, Lafontaine and I will finish up, good work today Laura”


	3. The Fight

Laura had arrived early to work, mostly to see Danny. She already had Danny’s peach mango smoothie ready by the time Danny came in. She wasn't even sweating, even though she had just ran two miles.

“So it looks like you are getting used to it here, you already know my order and everything”

“Well its not that hard, just peaches, mangos and ices. Also the blender is the only thing Laf lets me use at this point considering I joined on Wednesday”

“You are already the second best barista I know, so kudos to you”

Laura’s cheeks became flushed so she turned away. Talking to Danny was becoming more and more casual, it was becoming easier. Laura turned back around to Danny to see that frat guy that was using crutches walking over to Danny, or hobbling towards Danny. His Zeta Omega Mu bro tank still had stains from last night.

“Danny Danny Danny, Hey wasn't expecting you here”

“Kirsch, you asked me last night if I was going to be here today”

“Oh I did, yeah I did, well are we still on for today at three”

“Yes Kirsch, Ill see you then”

Kirsch looked over at Laura and seemed to recognize her.

“Hey you, little hottie, you were in my brit lit class my sophomore year”

Laura vaguely remembered him sitting in the back row, spending most of the time asleep.

“Yeah, you sat in the back row right?”

“Yep, thats me, you answered all the questions the professor asked”

Laura’s cheeks once again became red, but this time due to embarrassment. Kirsch hobbled back out of the door and attempted to look back and wave to Danny. 

“How..how do you know him”

“Oh Kirsch, Im studying to be a physical therapist one day and Kirsch is my first “Patient”. He tore his ACL last month during a soccer game and Im supposed to help him. He mostly tries to flirt with me”

“Do you like that, do you like him”

“Kirsch? Noooo, hes like a big puppy. Im not seeing anyone right now if that was what you were asking”  
“Thats not what I was asking, but good to know”

Laura turned around and couldn't believe she had just said that. Did she just admit she liked her? Well its too late now she guessed.

….

Laura was not looking forward to this all day. 1698 was almost finished with their final set, and she was dreading the fact that she needed to apologize to Carmilla. Eventually 1698 walked off the stage and went to the back room. Laura followed behind, her palms were becoming sweaty with anticipation. Carmilla was intimidating, she wasn't much taller than her, but there as something about her, her confidence maybe. Laura walked into the back room to see Carmilla already with another random girl next to her on the couch. Laura walked straight to Carmilla.

“Carmilla, may I talk to you”

“You…you are the girl from last night.. You're the one who poured that pitcher of beer on me. What do you want? Are you going to pour another pitcher on me?”

“Well, you know I was going to apologize. I had this really thought out apology too, but you know what you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve my apology because you are…you are an ass”

Carmilla didn't respond. She seemed shocked that Laura had yelled back at her, as if no one had ever done it before.

“You know what cream puff, I’ll accept your apology”

Laura walked back out confused at what had just happened. Did Carmilla really just accept an apology I didn't give? Carmilla was like no one Laura had known before. Laura looks across the bar to see Danny sitting at the end with her other Summers, but gets up when she sees Laura.

“Hey why were you talking to Elvira back there”

“Oh I went back there to apologize for last night”

“You didn't need to apologize to her for what happened”

“Well I ended up not apologizing”

“Good”

Danny walked back to her Summers, leaving Laura alone when all of the sudden she could hear the frat guys chanting the middle of the dance floor something that sounded something like “PIZZA OR DEATH”. All of the sudden Kirsch was on the stage, without his crutches. Behind Laura, Danny was yelling at Kirsch for him to start using his crutches. Soon it was a yelling match between the Zetas saying let him be, you aren’t his mother to the Summers yelling back. All of the sudden there was a beer thrown, and all out war began. Summers were screaming at the drunk Zetas. Beer was being thrown at each other. Laf ran to the back attempting to find Perry who had left had just the wrong time. Laura stood towards the wall, away from the brawl when all of the sudden she felt beer cover her. She turned around to see no one other than Carmilla. Carmilla was laughing until Laura grabbed the nearest beer and threw one right back at Carmilla. Carmilla looked like a cat who had been dropped into bath. She was speechless, but then all of the sudden she started laughing. Danny was attempting to stop Kirsch from dancing but Will was trying to stop Danny. From the corner of Laura’s eye she could see Perry on the stage.

“EVERYBODY BE NORMAL”

Everyone stopped. The Zetas ran out as fast as they could. Kirsch was being carried by Danny and Will out of the bar. Soon it was empty except for Perry, Laf, Laura and … Carmilla. Laura turned towards Carmilla who was drenched is alcohol.

“What the hell is wrong with you”

“I was getting even”

Laura walked away and grabbed a mop and started to help Perry and Laf try and clean up the mess everyone had made. Carmilla sat at the bar, drinking what was left of a beer belonging to one of the frat guys. She eventually got up and walked over to Laura.

“Hey I know you dont like me, but i have something that will get out that stain almost immediately if you want it”

“I guess, thanks” 

Laura didn't want to accept Carmilla’s help, but this was honestly one of her favorite shirts.


	4. The Gift

Thursday night comes around, and Laura is at the bar washing glasses as people get up on the stage to read their exceptionally bad poems. She was never really into poems, just because the ones she had heard were never good. She had came because of two reasons, the biggest being that Perry had called her in and the second reason was that Danny was going. They had been talking a lot more and had gotten lunch two days ago, where Danny talked about her physical therapy job and Laura listened attentively. Back at the stage, Danny was about to get up to start her poem and looked over to Laura for a look of reassurance, but Laura wasn't paying attention. Someone new had just walked through the door…Carmilla. Danny walked on stage and began her poem, but Laura didn't hear any of it.

“Hey cream puff, so what brings you here on a Thursday night”

“Well first off, I work here…so thats why. The bigger question is what brings you here. I don’t really see you as the slam poet type”

A smirk drew across Carmilla’s face.

“You caught me, no Im not a big fan of slam poetry. I actually came to see you”

“You came to see me?”

“Yeah, I said I would bring you this remember”

Carmilla handed her an old bottle that was filled with some mystery liquid that looked like well beer.

“Just put that on the shirt and it will look brand new, I promise”

Laura swished around the bottle.

“Whats in this?”

“Now I cant tell you that can I”

As quick as Carmilla came in, she left. Laura’s stomach began to turn. Maybe she was hungry? Laura looked back to the stage to see another Summer going and Danny quickly approaching her. Laura smiled, but Danny gave no emotion back.

“Laura, can I talk to you outside”

“Yeah, of course, whats wrong”

“Lets just go outside”

Laura walked behind Danny outside. The street lamps illuminated Laura as she stared up at Danny who seemed to be sliding into the darkness.

“Whats wrong”  
“Laura, I go up there and say a poem ABOUT you and you know what happens. You are too busy to listen because you are talking to that asshole singer over there.”

“First off Danny, we aren’t dating. I can talk to whomever I want to when I want too. Second off Carmilla was actually doing something nice for me and was giving me some special detergent for my shirt she had stained.”

“It doesn't matter, I got up there and looked like a fool”

“So what…I never told you to do any of that for me. We barely know each other”

“Goodbye Laura”

Danny disappeared completely into the darkness now, leaving Laura standing in the light of the broken lamp post. She wasn't crying. She wasn't even that upset. She walked back into the bar and continued on her job until closing time when she went home and used Carmilla’s gift. The shirt looked brand new.


	5. The Offer

The mornings at Silas were nice. Calm music played in the background, and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. The lights weren't even on because the sun filled the room with its light. Laura sat behind the counter reading the paper, when Carmilla walked in and sat where Danny used to sit. Danny stopped coming around anymore, and in her place Carmilla came. They would talk about everything, and Carmilla would let Laura surprise her with a new smoothie everyday since that was still the only thing she could use.

“So whats todays smoothie, cream puff”

“Well its a blood orange banana smoothie”

Laura handed across the drink to Carmilla, who tried Laura’s frankenstein drink. Carmillas face immediately puckered but she kept drinking.

“Its a little sour, but its good..it really is…What are you gonna call today’s smoothie”

“Well since its getting close to October, Ill call it the Vampiric shake. You get it, because blood orange”

“Its good”

That was Laura’s mornings now. They would talk until Carmilla left, which everyday Laura was hating more and more. She liked talking to her. Carmilla really wasn't an asshole like everyone had said beforehand. She was actually pretty nice, but Carmilla would never admit that and ruin her perfect punk reputation.   
…  
Yesterday Laura waited for Carmilla with her newest smoothie creation, a papaya strawberry mix that was honestly one of her favorites so far, but Carmilla never came. She wanted to call her and ask why, but she didn't have any way to reach her. She didn't have Carmilla’s phone number or even twitter name. Laura came in and made her papaya strawberry smoothie again and waited for Carmilla, and eventually she came in. Later than when she usually does, but she came in. She looked upset, and tired. She sat down without a “Hey cream puff” or even a smile.

“Hey whats wrong”

Carmilla didn't look up at Laura.

“Its nothing”

“Well something is obviously wrong with, its okay I wont go telling anyone that the great Carmilla is upset”

Carmilla looked up at Laura with a slight smile on her face.

“Okay Cream puff, if you want to know that badly. My mom and I got into a fight last night, she doesn't understand why I want to be musician and is considering stopping me from doing so and forcing me to go to law school. I just feel like Im disappointing her but at the same point Im doing what I love”

“I understand completely, hello, Im the only child of an extremely overprotective single dad. I understand the whole not living up to expectations”

Laura passed her the smoothie, her fingers touched Carmilla’s hand and her body felt like a light bolt had hit her.

“Thanks cream puff, so what happened yesterday” 

“Well I got this huge journalism project soon which is stressing me out”

“Are you a journalism major or something”

“I am, I sort of looked up to Lois Lane when I was little”

“Nothing to be ashamed of”

Carmilla spun her smoothie around in her hands, staring at the counter.

“Hey, if you wanted I could…maybe..I know some people at the paper in Styria and if you wanted I could probably set up a meeting to get an internship for you”

“Wait…Carm…are you serious, because that would be honestly amazing…are you kidding me”

Carmilla laughed a little.

“No I being completely serious”

Laura ran around the counter and hugged Carmilla, almost pulling her off the stool.

“This is the best news Ive heard in like a month”

Carmilla grabs a napkin and starts to write something down.

“Heres my number, just text me when you are free. Ive got to go get to my philosophy class”

Laura grabbed the napkin off the counter and looked at the numbers in disbelief. This is Carmilla’s number. She immediately pulled her phone out and put her in just in case she might lose it. Her heart is racing a million miles a minute. She doesn't even notice Lafontaine standing behind her the entire.

“Crushes on singers, why don't you get back to work”

“I don't, she's different from what you said about her. She's actually pretty amazing.”

“Sureee, also if you didn't like her why is there a heart next to her name in your phone”

“Shut up”

Laura couldn't help smiling the rest of the day, she couldn't tell if it was the possibility of an internship or the fact that she got Carmilla’s number. She couldn't help herself anymore and a little after ten, decided to text Carmilla.

Laura:  
Hey! Its Laura from Silas

Almost immediately Carmilla responded. 

Carmilla:  
Hey, so have you decided when you are free to go?

Laura:  
I asked Perry for Thursday off, if thats fine with you. We could head out in the morning and maybe get something to eat on the way

Carmilla:  
Yeah I can do Thursday, and its all up to you. Ill pick you up at nine at Silas

Laura:  
Okay! Thank you once again.

Carmilla:  
Its no problem cream puff, see you tomorrow morning

Laura couldn't help but do a little dance. She was excited. She was ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, Ill make up for it with Chapter 6.


	6. The Trip

Laura had been waiting outside Silas for Carmilla since eight. She couldn't contain her excitement. She continued to pace out front of the store for Carmilla to drive up. What kind of car did she drive? Whats for dinner? Her thoughts kept running around, until a car pulled up to the edge of the Silas. It was Carmilla in a old Volkswagen van, yet it looked almost brand new. It was at least forty years old. Carmilla rolled down her window and looked at Laura. Her red flannel sleeves were rolled up and black ray bans covered her eyes. Laura raced around to the other side and jumped in and Carmilla drove away. 

“Buckle up Cream puff”

Classical music played as Carmilla started to drive out of town. Styria was the closest city, about thirty minutes away and thats where the newspaper’s office was. 

“If you want to change the music, you can”

“No its fine, Im just a little shocked that you listen to classical since you are like in a punk band and everything”

“You don’t know everything about me, Ive got to keep some of my air of mystery..If you want I picked up some coffees for us. I know its from Starbucks and not good old Silas, but it was on my way to get you. You get a chocolate chip frap with three shots of espresso, right”

“Yeah, how did you know”

“I might have asked Lafontaine what you drink”

Laura grasped her drink and started to drink. It wasn't from Silas but it was still amazing. She looked back up at Carmilla. Carmilla laughed.

“Laura, you have a little whip cream stash”

Laura pulled down the mirror and stared at herself. Whip cream covered her top lip. This was too embarrassing. She wiped it away on her shirt and pretended it never happened. They continued to ride on and talked about the usual, what books they liked. What they wanted to be when they were kids. Carmilla apparently wanted to be a race car driver or a vampire, both of them equally unattainable as she put it. 

“Laura, what you do if you got an internship”

“What do you mean”

“Well its a thirty minute drive out to the Newspaper, then you have school, and work. Could you handle all of that”

“I hadn't thought of that. I don't know. I love working at Silas, and its seriously helping me start to pay off some student loans, but this opportunity would be amazing, I don't know if I could do both though”

“Just wait before you make a decision, maybe you'll hate it there or something”

Laura looked out the window. It was beautiful. The leaves were vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges. The danced to the ground, twirling. Fall was her favorite time of year. It was just so beautiful. Carmilla looked over at Laura and thought the same thing about Laura. She was the most beautiful person Carmilla had seen. She was like the leaves. Carmilla looked back towards the road and continued on. Soon the leaves were being replaced with concrete side walks. Laura looked like a child staring at the buildings. The buildings towered over the van, Laura’s eyes filled with stars as she tried to look at the top of every building, as if she had never been to the city before. Laura looked over to her left and there was Newspaper building. Carmilla drove around the counter and parked the van.

“Okay we are here, I can pick you up in about two hours if you want”

“Wait you aren’t coming in with me”

“Well, I just didn't know if you wanted me to”

Laura put her hand on top of Carmilla’s without even realizing what she had done.

“Of course I wanted you to come”

“Ill go in then”

They hopped out of the car and started to walk towards the building. The building was straight out of the 1920s, the lobby was full of people running back and forth with papers. People at computers furiously typing, while photographers were running in and out of the building. They walked straight to the back and Carmilla knocked on the door.

“Come in”

Carmilla opened the door and at the desk sat a lady who Laura assumed was the editor in chief. She seemed regal with the way she moved her body. She had a pencil behind her ear and wore the most expensive dress that Laura had ever seen. Her shelves were filled with photos of her around the world, Kenya, Paris, and Ho Chi Minh City. On her desk sat a photo of Carmilla and her, Carmilla must have only been about fifteen with big chunky glasses. The lady walked around the desk and hugged Carmilla.

“Ah Carmilla, I haven’t seen you in a while”

“Mattie, this is Laura, the girl I was telling you about over the phone”

“Oh Laura,you sure had a lot to say about this girl. Why don’t you sit outside for a second while I chat with Laura”

Carmilla walked out leaving Laura with a lady she had never met before.

“Laura, please sit down”

Laura sat in the leather seat directly opposite of the Mattie.

“How do you know Carmilla”

It just slipped out, she didn't mean to ask.

“Oh Carmilla, Ive known her since she was a child. I was the reporter assigned to her parents case and I felt bad for the child so Ive always checked up on her. I call her my sister to my co workers.”

Her parent’s case? It didn't matter at the moment, but Laura couldn't shake it.

“Carmilla told me that you are studying to become a journalist one day, is this true”

“Yes, Ive wanted to be one since I was little girl”

“Well I talked to your professors, and you should be proud, they all gave you remarkable reviews…you sound like you would be an amazing addition to the staff”

“Wait really”

“Yes, really, we would like for you to come in during the mornings twice a week if that can work”

“Yeah, totally, let me ask my manager. Thank you.”

“You shouldn't be thanking me, she begged me to let you have a chance. So don’t blow it”

“I won’t, I promise”

Laura ran out and hugged Carmilla. 

“Im guessing the meeting went well”

“She gave me the internship just like that..not even an interview or anything like that, Ill start next week, but wait I don’t know how ill get here”

“I can drive you, I come to the city three times a week for band stuff”

“You’ve already done too much, I cant ask you to do that”

“You didn't ask, I offered”

“Thank you”

Laura hugged Carmilla again, this time the hug lasted. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other but eventually Carmilla pulled away saying that they better head back to the car before it got towed. Laura begged Carmilla to take her to a burger place that she saw on Buzzfeed’s Best Burgers List. They drove around the city until they found the restaurant which ended up only being two blocks from the Newspaper. The place looked like an old fashion diner. Its neon pink sign spelled out “Klaus’s Diner”. Carmilla parked and they walked inside. The place on the inside was strange, it still had Christmas decorations up even though it was October. They walked over to a booth, sitting across from each other. A young waitress, who was almost as tall as Danny and blonde, came up and asked what they wanted. Laura didn't hesitate to order to Klaus burger while Carmilla stayed with the casual chicken tenders.   
“Carmilla is just occurred to me, I barely know you really. Like I dont even know your favorite movie or color”

“You want to know my favorite movie?”

“Yes, like whats your favorite movie, whats your favorite tv show, whats you favorite food, all of that stuff”

“Okay okay….hmmm, my favorite movie is probably Let the Right One In, the original not the American version. My favorite tv show, I really dont have one. I dont watch tv. Favorite food, you're smoothies probably, what about yourself”

“Oh okay so my favorite movies is Say Anything, show its a three way tie between Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veronica Mars and Doctor Who. Favorite food, definitely cookies, just plain old chocolate chip cookies.”

Carmilla looked down at her at her menu and fiddled it between her fingers.

“Laura, youre gonna make fun of me I know it, but I have no clue what movie Say Anything is. I have never heard of it”

“If it makes you feel any better, Ive never seen your movie either”

“Maybe one day, we could watch the movies together”

“That sounds nice”

The waitress brought their food back and it was gone almost instantly. She brought the check and before Laura could even see how much it was, Carmilla had paid.  
…

They drove around the city until dark, Carmilla tried to educate Laura on punk music. She tried to explain The Clash, The Ramones and The Sex Pistols. Laura really didn't understand but to hear Carmilla talk about something so passionately was perfect. They started to leave the city, leaving the concrete sidewalks and returning to the dancing leaves. Laura started to drift to sleep when all of the sudden Carmilla swerved and they ended up on the side of the road. 

“DAMNIT”

“Whats wrong, Carm”

“I must of run over something sharp, because we've got a flat”

“Thats okay, my dad taught me how to change a tire”

“The problem is we don’t have a tire to replace it with, the spare got destroyed by Will last week and we haven’t got a new one yet”

“So we’re stuck”

“Yep”

Laura called AAA to come and help, but they wouldn't be there for about another hour and a half. They sat in silence for about ten minutes until Carmilla crawled into the back of the van and grabbed a blanket.

“What are you doing”

“Look its beautiful night, and we are here about at least another hour, so why not enjoy it and look at the stars. If you want to join me you can”

Carmilla laid the blanket across the ground. She looked back to Laura and motioned for her to come and join her. Laura hopped out of the car and laid next to Carmilla. Carmilla looked beautiful in the moonlight, and at that moment all Laura wanted to do was kiss her. 

“Laura why do you want to be a journalist, besides the fact you liked Lois Lane”

It hit her. She could tell her what she told everyone else ,that she simply looked up to her, but she wanted to tell her the entire truth.

“My mom died when I was little, she was killed by a drunk driver. All of the media focused on the fact that this boy could lose his chance at a normal life because of one bad decision he made, no body seemed to focus on the fact that my mom had died, and I saw Lois Lane on tv with superman. They stopped bad guys, the guy who killed my mom. I wanted to be like Lois Lane so I could tell the whole story.”

“Im sorry, I really am sorry about that”

Tears were forming in Laura’s eyes. She hated to talk about her mom. It brought back all the memories of her dad drinking and having to watch him suffer like that. She remembered being dragged to the trial to hear the man only be sentenced to four months for killing her mom. It was all too much. Carmilla looked over at Laura,seeing the pain in her face, pulled her closer. They stared at the stars in silence.

“Carmilla can I ask you a personal question”

“Of course”

“Mattie mentioned something about how y'all met during your parents case. What did she mean by that”

Carmilla sat in silence and looked up at the stars.

“You don’t have to answer”

“No its okay. When I was two my parents died. It was a murder-suicide. My parents were fighting over me apparently, and my dad grabbed a gun and shot my mom. Once he realized what he had done he shot himself. I don’t remember it at all which is good. I was put into foster care until I was finally adopted two years later. Mattie always made sure to check up on me. She would take me to lunch and buy me Christmas presents. She actually bought me my first guitar when I was eight. She’s family to me.”

Laura sat in silence. That was not what she was expecting to hear. Carmilla didn't cry, she just stared at the stars.

“Im sorry about that Carm”

“I never really knew them, so its okay I guess”

“Its still terrible though, do you even remember them”

“Sometimes I think I remember my mom but I don’t know if its her or someone I just imagined growing up”

“Whats your adoptive family like”

“Well Im pretty sure my adoptive mom doesn't really like me, because she was told she couldn't have kids so she adopts me and a month later she finds out she pregnant with my brother, Will. Its weird, Will and I look a lot a like yet we are not actually related. My adoptive mother said she adopted me especially because I looked like her, but I really think it was so she would look good. I was looked over much of my life because Will was the miracle child you could say. Mother treated me well though. She provided me with a good life”

“Im sorry about that”

“Everyone around me wants me to be something I’m not. I never feel like enough for her, for anyone”

“You’re enough for me”

They sat in silence staring at the stars. Laura tucked herself into Carmilla’s side, drifting off to sleep. Carmilla didn't care. She was perfectly content at the moment.


	7. The Problem

The air outside was crisp and Laura was loving every minute of it. The internship was going amazingly, and getting to spend more time with Carmilla was always a plus. Laura was starting to like The Clash since Carmilla played them all the time in the car. She started walking down to Silas to go to work. Everything was going great. Laura walked into to Silas to see Perry and Lafontaine hunched over the bar reading something.

“Hey guys, whats happening”

Laura walked across to the bar. Lafontaine was on the phone trying to get to the owners. Perry was reading intently. 

“Perry, whats wrong”

“The mayor is trying to pass a proposition that would make it illegal for any bar to stay open past nine if it is within twenty miles of the college. That would ruin us. Poetry Night and Music Night are what keeps us afloat, without those we would have to close”

“She cant do that”

The door chimed open and in walked Carmilla, leather pants and all. 

“Carmilla something terrible has happened”

“What…is the blender broken”

“No something worse than that. We might have to close Silas”

“Wait what, why”

“The mayor is trying to pass a proposition that would make it illegal for bars within twenty miles of the college to close at nine every night”

Carmilla came across the shop and sat right next to Laura.

“Of course she would do this”

“Who”

“The mayor, its all about Will and I. She doesn't want us pursuing music”

“Okay not to come off as rude, but I highly doubt the mayor would care what you two do”

Carmilla just stared at Laura.

“Laura, the mayor is my mom. I thought I had told you”

“You’re mayor is the mom…great..wait this is actually great”  
“How”

“You can convince her to stop the proposition”

“Laura, you don’t know Mother. She doesn't take arguments very well especially about work. Also she is trying to run for re-election and currently she's losing in the polls. Something like this would make her shoot up”

“Please Carm”

“I can't Laura, Im sorry”

Carmilla walked back out, not looking back at Laura. Laura’s heart seemed to fall out of her chest. 

“Laura if you want to, you can join Lafontaine and I for lunch”

“No its fine, I don’t want to be a third wheel on your date anyway”

Lafontaine dropped the phone they were holding and Perry was taken aback.

“Perry and I aren’t dating…what are you talking about..Ive never heard such a absurd thing in my life”

“I saw the both of you kissing in the storage room after closing one night because I forgot my phone, its fine I wont tell the owner if thats what you are worried about”

Perry was silent, in disbelief. Laura grabbed her apron and continued on working, trying her best to distract herself from the argument she just had with Carmilla.


	8. The Light

Carmilla checked her phone. 10 Missed Calls from Laura. It was killing her, all she wanted to do was to call Laura about this, but no she couldn’t. Laura didn't understand what she was asking. To go against Mother always ended badly. Last time she tried to give input on something, mother locked all of her instruments in a room and banned her from music for a year when she was seventeen. She wanted to help Laura though, this girl meant so much to her and she really didn't want to lose her. She opened her phone and began to text Laura, but stopped. Her phone sat on the edge of the piano, as Carmilla played her thoughts away on the piano

…  
Laura checked her phone. Nothing. It was killing her. She wanted to apologize, she shouldn't have asked Carmilla to go against her mother for her. She didn't know their relationship. She had no right to ask her that. Laura continued to make smoothies for no one. Carmilla’s seat remained empty. Every time the door chimed, she hoped that she would see those amazing leather pants walk through the door, but it was never her. Maybe she would see Carmilla tonight. It was Friday, and 1698 was still on the schedule for the night.   
…  
Zetas were everywhere. Laura was trying her hardest to keep the beer going, but it was becoming hard. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny sitting in Carmilla’s seat. Danny seemed to wave at Laura, but Laura ignored her. All of the sudden everyone went quiet, and Perry walked onto to the stage. 

“Tonight we have a special treat. Carmilla from 1698 is going to play a song by herself first, and then 1698 will join”

The lights dimmed and Laura could barely see the leather pants walk across the stage to the piano and sit down. Laura rushed to the front, pushing Zetas, Summers, and punks out of the way until she was at the front. There she was, Carmilla. The light illuminated her. Her fingers danced across the piano as she played a piano cover of a song she had introduced Carmilla too. Yes it was “Should I stay or should i go now” by the Clash. It was calm though. It wasn't punk. Carmilla was beautiful. She was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Carmilla turned to the crowd and looked at Laura as she sang in the most beautiful voice the chorus.

“Should I stay or should I go”

Stay. Thats all Laura wanted to say back to Carmilla. The song ended, and the rest of 1698 came onto the stage and they finished off their set. Laura never moved from the front, forgetting her duties to the frat guys. They didn't matter to her when Carmilla was in the picture. They sang their last song and disappeared into the back like they always did. Laura ran back, pushing past fan girls. She opened up the door and there stood Carmilla, waiting for Laura.

“Carm, Im sorry, I should have never..”

“Laura I’ll do it, I’ll talk to my mom about the proposition”

“You dont have to do it, I realized I was wrong to ask you to do something like that”

“Laura, I promise its okay. I thought about it and whats the worse she can do honestly. I’m adult now”

Laura hugged Carmilla and without thinking kissed Carmilla on the cheek.

“Ive got to go and take care so frat guys, come find me once my shift is over”

Carmilla was silent as Laura ran back off to work. Her hand rose to her cheek. Did that really just happened? Carmilla’s face slowly grew into a smile. She fell back onto the couch.

“Carmilla, are you seriously gonna try and talk to mom”

“Of course I am, Im not afraid of her anymore like you Will”

“You should be if Im being honest”

Carmilla didn't care. She wanted to make Laura happy forever.


	9. The Heartbreak

The past week was insane. Danny started to come back in the mornings because Summer Society was going to write a slam poem about the proposition. The Zeta’s were planning a protest in front of City Hall. Lafontaine and Perry were busy making posters for Battle of the Bands that would hopefully get enough money to keep Silas up in case the proposition was passed. Laura stood at the bar talking to Danny, when Carmilla walked in.

“Good morning, sleepyhead, you're smoothie almost melted. How was the talk with your mom? Is gonna consider changing the proposition?”

“It was fine, and thank you for the smoothie, what is it today”

“Grape and Banana, but how did it go exactly”

Carmilla slid down into her chair, trying to hide herself from Laura.

“It was fine, she said she would consider changing the proposition”

Danny looked over at Carmilla, and started to leave.

“Hey Laura, Im gonna head on out. I just realized Ive got a meeting with the Summers”

“Oh really? Bummer. Well have fun”

Carmilla had barely touched her smoothie. Usually they were already gone by this point.

“Hey whats wrong”

“Nothing, just didn't get much sleep last night”

“Oh okay, what are you doing today”

“I was actually planning on staying here and just hanging with you if thats fine”

“Of course, I would love for you to join me in these endless hours of work. Ive taken up more hours so Lafontaine can work on the posters with Perry, but highly doubt how much work is going on and how much of it is actually making out”

“Well, I would much rather do that than work”

Carmilla’s eyes grew wide realizing what she had just said. Laura turned around and started to wash cups, trying to hide the fact her cheeks were becoming as red as fire truck.  
…  
The entire day was spent with Carmilla throwing little paper balls at Laura from everywhere in the bar. The best she had gotten was from the stage, a staggering twenty feet. It was one of her proudest achievements that entire day. Laura didn't mind, except once when it flew in the blender without her noticing and she accidentally gave someone a smoothie with a small paper ball in it. Carmilla couldn't stop laughing, Laura was mortified. Lafontaine and Perry came back in at about two, Perry wearing a suspicious turtle neck. Perry walked immediately to the back to count the everything, even though she had already done it that morning.

“How was…um..poster making”

“It was great. We made about two hundred, color coded for what region of the city to put them in. If you want you and mistress of the night over there can go post some around the block and at the campus”

“Hey, Carm, are you cool with that”

Carmilla nodded and grabbed her backpack and they were off. Every pole and empty wall were suddenly covered with posters. Carmilla wouldn't allow Laura to put posters up on walls with graffiti because it was art. You wouldn't put a poster on a Pollock, she said.  
…

Carmilla disappeared for twenty minutes, she said she had to use the bathroom, only to come up behind Laura with two ice creams, cookies and cream for Laura and chocolate for Carmilla.

“Creampuff!”

Laura jumped at the phrase and turned around to Carmilla holding out the ice creams. 

“You didn't have to do this”

“Well you mentioned that you wanted some when we passed the shop earlier, so why not”

“You’re too sweet, but don’t worry I wont tell those fans of yours”

“Thank you for keeping my deepest darkest secret, that Im actually not that mean”

“Well the good news is that we are officially out of posters, so why dont we head back to Silas and enjoy our ice creams on the way. We can take the long way back, if you want”

“I would love to take the long way back”  
…  
The bar closed down and all that was left were Perry, Laf, Laura and Carmilla. They swept the floors and flipped the tables while music played over the speakers. Lafontaine walked behind Perry and grabbed her. They started to dance with Perry who was saying she should be working but eventually gave in. They danced together to the music. They held each other tightly, as if if they let go they would never see each other again. Carmilla hopped off her stool and walked over to Laura. Her hand was extended and Laura took it. 

“May I have this dance”

“Of course”

Carmilla pulled Laura close to her. Their eyes met, and their foreheads rested upon each others. Laura wanted the moment to never end. She looked up to Carmilla, their lips moving closer to each other.

“Laura can you help…oh shit, sorry”

Their lips were less than an inch apart when Laura shot away. Both of their cheeks became red, Carmilla whirled away and sat on the couch. She mumbled under her breath curse words as she sat down and sunk into the couch.

“Yeah, Laf, what do you need”

Laura walked away, turning to Carmilla who’s arms were crossed and an expression of pure annoyance was stricken across her face. 

“Laura, Im so sorry”

“Laf, its fine. Lets just finish this”  
…  
The bar finally closed. Perry was taking Lafontaine home, or thats what they said. Laura started to walk home, when Carmilla pulled up next to her.

“Get in, its dangerous out here”

Laura ran around and hopped in Carmilla’s car. The passengers seat was filled with papers.

“Just put those in the floorboard, they're nothing”

Laura started to put them into the floorboard, when something caught her eye. A contract, or something like it. It was between Carmilla and the mayor, stating that Carmilla would not protest the proposition if Carmilla could go to music school.

“Carm, what is this”

“Shit Laura, you weren't supposed to see that”

“You lied to me. You talked to your mom, but you didn't do anything. You're gonna let her do this to Silas so you can go to music school”

“Laura, she offered me the one thing I want in life”

“You could have told me. I would have understood, but you lied to me. You let me put posters up all afternoon even though you knew they were useless”

“Im sorry”

“Pull over”

“Laura wait, please”

“Carmilla pull over”

“Laura please”

“I dont want to see again, just pull over”

Carmilla pulled the car over and left. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she couldn't let Carmilla see. She walked off without looking back. Carmilla sat in her car, her head against her wheel.

“Dammnit Carmilla, why do you have this. Laura was great and you had to go and ruin it”

Laura kept walking away. Never looking back. She walked up to her apartment, and the tears began. She was hurt. She trusted Carmilla more than anyone else. No point in crying, she had things to do. The proposition was still happening. Her phone was lighting up with missed calls and texts from Carmilla. Laura had work to do, she didn't have time to think about the girl who had just broken her heart.


	10. Redemption

The protest was at noon, but Laura didn't leave early. She didn't want to go, but she needed to go. She needed to play her part in saving Silas. She left at noon and started to walk to city hall. She expected hear chanting or people screaming, but it was silent. Maybe the Zeta’s had organized a silent protest. Didn't seem like something they would do, but who knows. She walked around the corner, nothing. No one was there. No Zeta’s protesting, no Summers screaming their poems into mikes, and especially no Lafontaine or Perry. Laura was confused, it was today right. She checked her phone and yep it was today. November 1 at noon, yet no one was around. Laura walked back around the corner and started heading to Silas. Silas was packed. Inside Lafontaine was filling up shot glasses, saying a round for everyone. Laura pushed her way through the front of the bar to Lafontaine.

“Laf, what the hell is happening”

“Did you not hear?”

“Hear what”

“The mayor stopped the proposition last night. No clue why, but who cares. Silas is saved”

A wave of relief rushed over Laura, yet something still didn't feel right. She looked across the bar and saw Will with Kirsch and a few other Zeta’s. Laura pushed her way through drunk Zetas.

“Hey little hottie”

“Not now Kirsch”

“Sorry”

“Will what happened to the proposition”

“Well mother decided to pull it last night, thats all I know”

Laura grabbed Will’s collar and dragged him from the bar to the back. 

“Will, what happened last night”

“Like I said, Mother pulled the proposition”

“Why?”

“Carmilla went in and talked to her”

“Do you know what she said”

“Yeah, i don’t know why you care, but Carmilla made a deal with mother. She said she would give up music and become a full time student if she would pull the proposition. Mother couldn't say no to that”  
Will walked out and joined the Zetas in another, excessive, round of shots. Laura sat on the couch, her head in her hands. Carmilla gave up music. She pulled out her phone and immediately called Carmilla. Voicemail. She tried again. Voicemail. She continued throughout the night, but all her calls ended the same way, voicemail. She couldn't help but remember that she had told Carmilla she never wanted to see her again. It looked like her wish came true.  
…  
“Hey Laura, I thought you should know. 1698 pulled put from Friday nights indefinitely”

“Thanks Perry”  
…  
Friday night came and some girl tried to sing Ed Sheeran songs. It wasn't a hit.   
…  
Laura started taking the bus to the newspaper. She wished she was with Carmilla in her black van as she explained how influential the Clash was to music history. The view wasn't the same anymore. The trees had no leaves left.  
….  
Laura tried to call Carmilla again. Nothing. It had been two weeks since she had heard from her. Her mom ended up losing the re-election. Pulling the proposition actually did end up hurting her. Laura sat at the bar on Friday hoping Carmilla would walk on the stage in her leather pants, but it was Danny and the Summers attempting to turn slam poetry into a song. It was terrible. All she wanted to see was leather pants walk across the stage, but all she saw were multi colored jeans.  
…  
Battle of the Bands was tonight so Laura was called in early. She spent the entire day setting up speakers and passing out flyers, always avoiding the graffiti walls. Apparently about six bands signed up, but Perry wouldn't let Laura know because it could affect the results of the winner. Soon night came and Silas was packed. The first band went, and was practically booed off the stage by the Zeta’s. One by one the bands went on and off, and honestly Laura didn't care. They weren't Carmilla. The only person she wanted to see on that stage was Carmilla. Perry walked on the stage to announce the final band. She stared at Laura as she began to reach for the mike.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, its time to introduce 1698!”

Laura shot up from her chair and ran to the front. Pushing over fangirls and Zetas left and right. It was only Will and Elsie. No Carmilla. They began to play. Laura began to turn around when she caught a glimpse of leather. She turned around and there she was. Carmilla. They sang one song, Should I stay or should I go. The light showered over Carmilla. They finished their song, and Carmilla disappeared to the back. Laura pushed back everyone to the back room, but Carmilla wasn't there but some hipster dude with a beard that desperately needed to be cut was.

“WHERE’S CARMILLA”

“Shes out back, calm down though I dont think she likes fans”

Laura ignored them and ran out back. There she was. She was looking at the stars. She looked down and they made eye contact. Carmilla was silent.

“Hey”

“Hey”

They walked closer, meeting in the middle of the alley. The light from the lamp post surrounded them.

“You gave up music”

Carmilla leaned and kissed her.

“Will told me what you did, I know you didn't do it for me”

“Laura, of course I did it for you”

She leaned in kissing her again, pulling her closer. They stopped and smiled at each other, foreheads touching. Laura kissed her one more time. They couldn't stop smiling at each other. The hug lasted, neither wanting to let go of the other. 

 

The light surrounded them, and they were content. They were happy.


	11. The Present

Carmilla had been looking for the perfect gift for a week now, but nothing. Christmas was three weeks away and she wanted to find the perfect gift for Laura. They had been dating for over a month now and it was ideal. Being that the relationship was at such a good point, it was extremely important to find the perfect gift. She had been through every store, but nothing seemed perfect. She thought about getting Laura a TARDIS mug since she loved Doctor Who so much, but that was more of a friend gift. Not a, I like to make out with you in the storage during your breaks type of present. Carmilla was stuck.

…  
Laura had gotten Carmilla’s Christmas present the day after they shared their first kiss. It was perfect too. It was 1698’s album as a golden record. She had it framed and everything. She knew Carmilla was going to love it.

…  
Two weeks until Christmas and Carmilla was still stuck. Nothing seemed right. She spent the entire night on Amazon looking for gifts for Laura but nothing. On the other hand, she did find a great sale on black combat boots and might have ordered herself some. She still had two weeks left, thats enough time, right?

…  
Carmilla’s present sat in the corner of Laura’s apartment just waiting to be wrapped. She had went to the store and found the perfect wrapping paper. It was little bats with Santa hats on. It was adorable. Laura carefully picked up the frame and started to wrap Carmilla’s present up. She was going to love this. Laura could barely stand to wait, she wanted to hand her the present right then and see Carmilla make that dopey little face she makes when she gets too excited.

…  
Three days until they were supposed to trade presents. Carmilla sat in her van with nothing. She had no ideas still. She leaned back in her seat and turned on the radio. She continued to drive around the city, then she passed the Newspaper. It hit her. Carmilla knew what she wanted to get Laura.  
…  
Laura held Carmilla’s present tightly in her arms as she walked down to Silas. It started to snow, just a flurry. It was perfect. It felt like Christmas, and she hadn't felt this feeling in years. Perry decided to close the bar tonight so it would be a private thing, only close friends. She opened the door and saw Kirsch talking with Danny about how much better he was doing. Perry was helping Lafontaine straighten their bow tie. For some reason Elsie was there, which was weird. Laura looked around and Carmilla was no where to be seen. Laura sat next to Danny, who tried to start conversation but Laura wasn't really listening due to the absence of her girlfriend. She pulled out her phone and texted her.

Laura:  
Hey! Are you almost here?  
Carmilla:  
Yes  
Laura:  
How far away are you?  
Carmilla:   
Im walking down the street now

Laura stared at the door eagerly awaiting Carmilla to walk in, and eventually she did. Her leather jacket was covered in little flurries of snow. She walked across the room and met Laura in the middle. They gave each other a little kiss and sat back down, across from Danny. Perry walked to the middle of the stage.

“Now that everybody is here, let us begin. First off we are going to play some games, the first being everyone is going to write down something they are thankful for and we have to guess who said what” 

Carmilla groaned almost instantly, and almost immediately Laura’s elbow was forced into Carmilla’s side. She gave Carmilla the look that she needed to go along with it. Perry walked around the room and handed everyone a slip of paper and a pen. Laura began to write furiously while Carmilla just sat and stared at the paper. Eventually she began to write something down right as Perry walked back around to pick up the slips and placed them ever so carefully in a bright red santa hat. She stirred them around and picked one up. 

“The first one says….walking”

Everyone shouted Kirsch, except for Carmilla who began to sink more and more into her chair. His face turned bright red.

“Well im like super grateful also for Danny for like helping me too”

“Kirsch it was sort of my job, but you're welcome”

Perrys hand dove back into the bag and pick up another slip.

“The next one says…Silas”

Everyone began to mumble to their neighbors because it could be anyone. Danny shouted out Lafontaine but they nodded no back. Will shouted out Perry, but Perry replied no. Lafontaine finally was the one to choose right.

“Laura… you wrote this didn't you”

“Maybe….okay yes I wrote it. I just love this place”

Perry continued on. Danny wrote down Summer Society winning a poetry contest. Lafontaine wrote the Christmas Party, mostly to please Perry. Perry wrote down the best staff in world. Will wrote down that he didn't flunk out. Two strips were left.

“Now this person wrote, 1698”

Everyone turned towards Carmilla who adamantly denied. Danny sat up and began to talk.

“Well who is it then”

“Me…Elsie…thanks guys for remembering”

On that note, Elsie walked out. Danny sunk back down into the couch, the look on her face said everything.

“So last but certainly not least…this one says…Laura”

Laura turned towards Carmilla. Carmilla’s head was in her chest. She stared down at the floor. Laura pulled herself closer to Carmilla and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Carmilla’s head rose up slowly, her cheeks the same color as Perry’s hat. Soon everyone stood up and toasted to Christmas with their glasses full of eggnog. Gingerbread houses were made while cheesy Christmas music played behind them. Perry walked back to the center of the stage.

“Now everybody, trade presents!!!”

Everyone started handing gifts to everyone. Carmilla sat at the bar as Laura walked around with her little bag handing out small gifts to everyone in the room, even Will got a new pair of drumsticks from her. Finally Laura grabbed Carmilla.

“Hey, I didn't forget you”

She walked around the couch and pulled out her present. Carmilla opened it slowly, carefully unwrapping the paper. Not wanting to hurt the incredible work Laura had done. Eventually it was open and Carmilla stared at the golden record. 

“Do…do you like it”

“Laura, its the best present Ive ever received”

Carmillas fingers felt the wooden frame as she stared into the record. 

“I got you something too”

“Really?”

“Of course I did, but its not here. We have to go to my apartment if thats fine”

Laura and Carmilla grabbed their coats and hats. Laura went around the room saying her goodbyes to everyone while Carmilla stood at the door trying to avoid everyone. The record was held close to her chest. Eventually Laura finished and they began to walk. Flurries of snow fluttered down around them. Multi colored lights beamed around them, lighting their paths ahead. In the distance they could hear carolers. Eventually they made it to Carmilla’s apartment. Laura had only been here a few times. It was amazing. Books filled the walls. It looked like something straight for the 1800s. Carmilla walked over to the table and there was Laura’s present wrapped poorly with red paper. Laura tore apart the wrapping paper and there it sat. A type writer. An old yet brand new looking type writer. One page sat in it and all it said was “Merry Christmas Creampuff”.   
“Carm”

Laura ran to Carmilla hugging her as tight as she could. 

“This is amazing, how did you get this”

“Well I found the typewriter a while back and it was just sitting in a box, and then you came around so this guy who restores stuff owed me some favors, and voila”

Laura kissed Carmilla. It was slow and amazing. They continued to kiss until the fell back onto Carmilla’s couch. This continued on for much longer and ended when Carmilla accidentally rolled over on the remote. The TV turned on and there playing was the Nightmare Before Christmas, a favorite of the two. They sat together and watch TV with coco and pjs as the snow fluttered down outside. As far as Carmilla was concerned, this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
